Enamorandome de ti
by dara 15
Summary: Yuuki aclara sus sentimientos hacia Zero y tras la posibilidad de perderlo decidí estar a su lado sin importar lo que pase, las dudas habían desaparecido y ahora se entregaba a Zero por completo.


**Nota: Los personajes no son míos. Y también si desean leer este fic con música escuchen esta canción desconozco a la cantante pero fue mi inspiración para escribirlo creo que la oí por hora y media mientras escribía, póngala queda perfecta de fondo c: watch?v=b2_VVZyio8s**

Enamorándome de ti

**Yuuki POV**

La noche estaba tranquila todo parecía estar en calma, me senté bajo el árbol donde siempre encontraba a Zero durante nuestras guardias en la noche, al sentarme pude sentir su presencia seguramente era por que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, eso me hizo preguntarme que tenia este lugar que lo atraía tanto. Me recosté en el tronco y deje de pensar por un momento, empecé a observar las estrellas -"Realmente este lugar es tan tranquilo" poco a poco todo empezó a ser mas borroso, cerré mis ojos para aclarar mi vista pero todo se volvió oscuro. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me exalte al parecer me había quedado dormida me incorpore de golpe causándome un leve mareo, coloque una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza y la otra la apoye en el árbol, apreté mis ojos para desaparecer la sensación, al parecer funciono, al abrir mis ojos vi que Zero se encontraba en el balcón de la clase nocturna, lugar en el cual me gustaba observar a Kaname hace un tiempo atrás, Zero se encontraba sentado dándome la espalda razón por la cual no podía observar que lo miraba, realmente la vista desde este punto dejaba ver todo lo que pasaba en el balcón -"_¿Como Zero pudo ocultarlo por tanto tiempo?" - _Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, últimamente mi corazón se destrozaba cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había pasado Zero, trague en seco y seque las lagrimas que empezaron a salir, llorar no servía de nada, -_"Le prometí a Zero ser su apoyo, sin importar nada" - _recupere mi postura - _"Sera mejor que vaya a patrullar" - _di media vuelta y camine a la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba Zero.

Camine por toda la escuela y no había señales de ningún estudiante de la clase diurna por los alrededores y los de la clase nocturna ya habían regresado a sus dormitorios así que mi trabajo por esta noche había terminado.

Entre en la casa, me dirigía a mi habitación pero me detuve en la sala observando la chimenea, el recuerdo de Zero haciéndose daño vino a mi, nuevamente las lagrimas surgieron sin ni siquiera ser consiente comencé a caminar hacia la esquina de la chimenea, me recosté sobre la pared y me deje caer sobre el piso helado, esta vez podía llorar ya que Zero se encontraba lejos y no me vería. Las lagrimas salían sin parar una tras otra, me dolía tanto que Zero pasara por esto, lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era saciar su sed temporalmente pero esto no evitaría que cayera en un nivel E, "_¿Porqué no podía hacer mas?"_ Los sollozos aumentaban cada vez mas hasta el punto en que junto mi frente sobre mis rodillas tratando de abrazarme a mi misma para calmarlos, mordí mi labio inferior para callar otro sollozo pero una mano sobre mi cabeza me sorprendió, rápidamente alce mi vista para encontrarme con los ojos violetas de Zero, quien me miraba con confusión.

- ¿Porqué lloras, Yuuki? - La voz de Zero resonó en la habitación, quería responderle pero no podía permitir que el me viera en este estado. Me levante de golpe, empujándolo un poco al pararme, estaba decidida a correr para evitar la respuesta a esa pregunta pero solo pude dar un paso cuando el sujeto mi brazo.

- Estoy bien... Zero, solo estoy cansada. - Dije apenas.

- Te conozco muy bien para saber que estas mintiendo. - Dijo serio, simplemente me dispuse a mantener mi cabeza agachada mientras calmaba mi llanto. Me sujeto con ambas manos para voltearme, no puse resistencia debido a que seria inútil, el era mas fuerte que yo pero mantuve mi cabeza baja, sentí su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío - No vale la pena derramar esas lagrimas por algo que ya no tiene caso - Sus palabras me sorprendieron, debido a que el sabia la razón de ellas, a tal punto que respondí.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que la razón de mis lagrimas no tienen caso? - Dije un poco molesta, me aleje de el y lo vi a los ojos - No puedo hacer mucho por ti, te prometí ser tu apoyo sin importar lo que pase pero soy tan débil que no puedo ayudarte por completo... y tu - Lagrimas salieron de nuevo - tu simplemente deseas morir sin importarte lo que siento por ti... - No pude terminar de hablar debido a que el me abrazo.

- Tienes razón... deseo morir por ser un monstruo... - Esto me ocasiono tristeza - pero lo que mas deseo - dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte - es no hacerte daño, eres la razón por la cual aun sigo aquí, luchando contra la bestia que habita en mi, la cual solo desea tu sangre... A mi también me destroza por dentro que te sacrifiques tanto por mi. - Se alejo para verme a los ojos, con su dedo pulgar limpio las lagrimas de mi mejilla - Eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginas, Yuuki, no lo olvides. - Se alejo de mi y comenzó a salir de la habitación, dejándome sola sin palabras para decirle. No se cuanto pase parada ahí hasta que decidí ir a mi habitación.

Las horas pasaban y el sueño no quería dominarme, salí de mi cama y me senté frente a la ventana, las palabras de Zero sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, otra vez el era el ocupante de mi mente, suspire, me preguntaba una y otra vez por que pensaba tanto en el, últimamente mi vida solo giraba alrededor de el, una razón podía ser por que el me importa demasiado, mis sentimientos por el eran muy complicados, acaso ¿Lo que siento por Zero no es un simple cariño? Mi corazón latía con mas fuerza, observe de nuevo por la ventana, para mi sorpresa Zero se encontraba fuera de esta dándome la espalda caminando hacia el bosque con una maleta en sus manos, mi corazón que hace poco latía con fuerza se detuvo, Zero se estaba marchando de nuevo, sin pensarlo abrí la ventana y salte, mis pies se lastimaron un poco pero no me importo, corrí tras el con temor de no alcanzarlo, el no se percataba de que lo seguía, hasta que lo tome del brazo haciendo que soltara su maleta, respirando con dificulta le pregunte: - ¿Qué... haces?.. ¿Acaso ibas a... irte sin importarte como me sentiría? - Sujete con mas fuerza la manga de su brazo, el se giro para encararme.

- Esto es lo mejor para todos. - Dijo sin importancia. Esto hizo que el enojo aumentara, alce mi mano y le pegue una cachetada.

- Para todos menos a mi - la sorpresa en su rostro era notoria - si te vas, yo iré contigo. - Dije firme.

- No te dejare. - Se soltó de mi agarre y me dio la espalda para seguir su camino. De nuevo lo seguí pero esta vez lo abrace por detrás con todas mis fuerzas decidida a no soltarlo. - Iré contigo. - Pose mi cabeza en su espalda.

- Yuuki...

- Antes no comprendía por que me era tan importante para mi estar a tu lado... pero ahora lo comprendo... mis sentimientos hacia ti son mas fuertes que los de un simple cariño o una amistad... - Lo abrace con mas fuerza, pude sentir como se tensaba.

- Aunque son palabras que me gustarían oír... no quiero oírlas - coloco sus manos sobre las mías para quitarlas pero lo sujete con mas fuerza dándole a entender que no lograría su propósito así que simplemente las poso sobre las mías. - La razón de no querer oírlas es por que no podría rechazarlas... - Una sonrisa se formo en mi boca

- Entonces las diré... Zero yo...

- Por favor Yuuki no...

- Me he enamorado de ti - Lo interrumpí. Después de mis palabras un silencio nos invadió, nos quedamos en esa posición por largo tiempo, el viento soplaba moviendo nuestros cabellos en distintas direcciones, Zero quito mis manos de su alrededor pero no me soltó simplemente se puso delante de mi, lo vi directo a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban llenos de lagrimas. Al igual que el hacia conmigo las limpie con mi dedo pulgar, el se dedico a mirarme, su mano detuvo mis movimientos, apretó mi mano contra su mejilla y cerro sus ojos una leve sonrisa se formo en su boca, haciéndome sonreír a mi también, no era necesario que el dijera esas palabras debido a que yo sabia cuales eran sus sentimiento hacia a mi.

- Zero...

- Yuuki - abrió sus ojos - la razón por la cual debo irme es para no hacerte daño. - Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza.

- Me dañarías de la peor forma de si te alejas de mi - dije con una sonrisa sincera.

- No me hagas esto...

- Quédate conmigo... Zero - lo abrace - solo quédate. - Sentí como me devolvía el abrazo y acercaba sus labios a mi oído.

- No puedo, no quiero herirte mas - decía en susurros - eres lo mas importante para mi.

- Y tu eres lo mas importante para mi, así que... ya todo esta bien - dije las mismas palabras que le había dicho años atrás.

- Yuuki...

- Al principio no entendía nada pero por cuatro años, siempre te he visto, así que... no te tengo miedo, yo te apoyare.

- Yuukki... - Suspiro pesado - gracias.

Deshice el abrazo para mirarlo de nuevo y preguntarle - ¿Te quedaras conmigo? - Se limito a mirarme en silencio su cara no reflejaba nada lo cual me hizo dudar, al parecer no había nada que hacer el se iría por mi bien, pero no quería eso, la tristeza me invadió - Esta bien... si crees que es lo correcto no me interpondré en tu camino. - Me comencé a alejar pero no pude terminar de hacerlo debido a que Zero me sujeto y coloco su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, fijo una mirada penetrante en mi que desnudaba mi alma por completo, un leve sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas al igual que las mías debido a nuestra cercanía.

- Ya te he dañado lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo - poso su mano izquierda sobre las mordidas de mi cuello y se acerco aun mas - yo no puedo perdonarme pero tu si, eso lo hace tan complicado, siempre has estado ahí para mi... - Me dedico una sonrisa - y ahora es mi turno de estar para ti.

- Zero... - Antes de poder decir mas termino de romper la distancia que nos separaba con un beso, No pude evitar sorprenderme, al principio ninguno de los dos se movió, esta sensación era nueva para mi pero los labios de Zero se amoldaban tan bien a los míos que poco a poco cerré mis ojos y di un pequeño apretón a sus labios, el respondió a mi movimiento imitándolo. Nuestro beso comenzó lento y suave para luego ser mas apasionado, Zero coloco una de sus mano en mi cintura y la otra, que antes estaba en mi cuello la coloco a un lado de mi rostro, mientras que yo lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo mas a mi, debido a las lagrimas que habíamos derramado nuestro beso tenia un sabor salado pero no importaba al igual que esas lagrimas nuestros miedos quedarían en el pasado. La falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos un poco pero lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozaran por nuestro pesado respirar, sin previo aviso Zero deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios para luego abrazarme.

- Te amo Yuuki - Susurro a mi oído.

- Yo también, te amo Zero... - Al igual que el, susurre sobre su oído, pude sentir como embozaba una sonrisa, provocando que yo sonriera también. Se separo para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos, aun mantenía su sonrisa, empezó a acercarse de nuevo cerré mis ojos esperando otro beso pero este no llego jamás a mis labios si no que llego a mi frente, demostrando que el también confiaba en mi. Me miro de nuevo - Sera mejor volver, podrías resfriarte - Dijo quitándose su chaqueta y pasándola sobre mis hombros, debido a todo lo sucedido había olvidado por completo que llevaba solo un camisón de tirantes blanco, pase mis brazos por las mangas, una vez bien puesto, empezó a abotonar los botones. Lo mire curiosa.

- Vamos, también hay que abotonarlo. - Dijo, recitando la misma frase que le decía siempre que lo encontraba con la camisa desabotonada, ambos reímos. Cuando termino con el ultimo botón, tomo mi mano - Debemos entrar y descansar mañana tenemos clases.

- Si. - Sujete su mano y caminamos de regreso a la casa, su mano realmente era cálida, a pesar de todo me sonroje durante todo el camino, entramos a la casa y Zero me acompaño hasta mi habitación.

- Muy bien, descansa - soltó mi mano y se dispuso a caminar a su habitación.

- Zero - le llame, el volteo a verme - No te marcharas verdad - El miedo me invadió de nuevo. El solo me sonrió y camino hacia mi, deposito un beso en mi frente - No te preocupes no me iré a ningún lado después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros - Volvió a sonreír - te hare una promesa - dijo, con un tono gracioso algo extraño en Zero - "Te prometo que mañana cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado, así como estamos ahora. - Lo mire dudosa antes de preguntar: - ¿Cómo estamos ahora?

- Así es - Sonrío y antes de poder hablar de nuevo, me elevo del suelo - ¡Z-Zero!

- Shh... Despertaras a Kaien.

- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunte, pero no me respondió, entramos a mi habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros, nos dejo caer sobre mi cama, quedando el sobre mi. - ¿Qué haces? - Volví a preguntar.

- Cumplir mi promesa, despertar a tu lado. - Se recostó sobre mi pecho y me abrazo - tu corazón late muy rápido, sabes. - Comento.

- Eso es tu culpa. - Respondí, a lo cual el rio, acomodo su cabeza y su respiración se hizo mas suave, se encontraba relajado, lleve mis manos a sus cabellos grises y comencé a sobarlos.

- Siempre me ha gustado que hagas eso. - Dijo un poco soñoliento.

- En ese caso jamás dejare de hacerlo.

- Gracias, Yuuki.

- De nada Zero. - Sonreí, al poco tiempo se quedo completamente dormido, lo abrace y al poco tiempo también me quede dormida.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, abrí mis ojos lentamente trate de moverme pero algo me lo impidió, Zero aun seguía dormido, me moví un poco para no despertarlo, comencé a mover el brazo con el cual sujetaba mi cintura - ¿Qué haces? - Me pregunto.

- Disculpa, te desperté...

- No te preocupes ya tenia un rato de estar despierto. - Lo mire interrogativa - No te desperté por que me gusta estar asi contigo - me abrazo.

- Ya es de mañana debes volver a tu dormitorio, antes de que el director despierte.

- Ya se, solo quería cumplir mi promesa - me sonrió.

- Gracias.

Se levanto de la cama y se estiro, volteo a verme, se agacho para quedar a mi altura - Mi promesa la seguiré cumpliendo por las siguientes mañanas que estemos juntos - me sonrío y luego me beso, fue corto pero causo la misma sensación que el de la noche pasada - Te veré en el desayuno - Se paró y salió de mi habitación.

Desde ese día hasta hoy todas las noches Zero dormía conmigo y despertaba a mi lado, como había prometido.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, amo a esta pareja y hace poco termine de ver el manga y el anime y no pude evitar escribir un fic de ellos, para quienes me hayan leído antes y esperaban fic´s mios espero les guste. ****Saludos**


End file.
